Psychic Skill Unlocks
Though they may not be truly psychic spellcasters, characters with levels in an archetype from Psionics Augmented: Occult ''may use occult skill unlocks as if they could cast psychic spells. '''Anticipate Ambush (Knowledge martial)' Your knowledge of how enemies move and think while fighting has made you sensitive to subtle psychic cues that indicate when you're about to be attacked. Check: '''Once per day, when you fail a Perception check to notice hostile creatures (either to determine whether you can act in the surprise round, or as part of an attempt to pinpoint a hidden creature you know is there), you may reroll that check as a Knowledge (martial) check with a +5 bonus. '''Action: '''None. '''Try Again: '''Yes. You may attempt to notice the same creatures more than once, but only once per day. '''Project Hostility (Intimidate) You can intimidate creatures by exposing them to your sinister thoughts. Check: '''Whenever you attempt to demoralize an opponent with the Intimidate skill, you may choose to do so entirely through psychic power, allowing you to demoralize an opponent even if they cannot see or hear you. Outside observers (even the target of your demoralization attempt) cannot tell that you have performed any hostile action unless you allow them to, and if you succeed then your target does not understand the source of its fear. Once you target a creature with this ability, they are immune to further uses of this ability from you for the next 24 hours, though you can still attempt to demoralize them normally. '''Action: '''None. '''Try Again: '''Yes. You may attempt to psychically intimidate a creature more than once, but only once per day. '''Suppress Psyche (Autohypnosis) You have learned not only how to call things to mind, but also how to lock them away. Check: 'Once per day, you can meditate for ten minutes in order to suppress part of your conscious mind. If you wish, you may also set a trigger condition which reverses this process instantly. After ten minutes, you attempt a DC 25 Autohypnosis check to put the relevant mental blocks in place. '''Perception Filter: '''Choose one object, creature or type thereof (such as “longswords,” “elves,” “my ''+1 greatsword”, or even a specific individual). You are unable to perceive the chosen subject and act at all times as if it were not present. This only applies to your actions, not their effects; for example, if you are tied up, you could use this skill unlock to make yourself believe the ropes were not there, but you would still be tied up. You still have enough subconscious awareness of your surroundings that you will attempt to walk around obstacles if possible. If you are forced into combat against something you cannot perceive due to this ability, treat it as invisible (even if you could normally see invisible creatures). While normally used to prevent information leaks, this ability is also useful for fighting creatures that are somehow dangerous to look at (such as medusas). '''Suppress Knowledge: '''You voluntarily forget about one topic, burying all related memories and knowledge in the deepest recesses of your mind (including the fact that you have used this ability, if you wish). Anyone attempting to extract information on that topic from your mind must succeed on a Sense Motive check (DC equals your Autohypnosis check result when you used this skill unlock) or fail to discover it. You can still form new memories about the topic afterwards. '''Suppress Talent: '''You may voluntarily give yourself negative levels up to half your Hit Dice (minimum 0), even if you are normally immune to negative levels. While under the effects of this ability, you count as a creature of your reduced level for the purpose of spells such as ''detect evil ''and similar effects. The penalty to skill checks from these negative levels becomes a bonus when applied to Bluff or Disguise checks made to seem less dangerous. You may dismiss this effect as a full-round action, or as a move action by expending your psionic focus. '''Action: '''Suppressing part of your mind requires ten minutes of uninterrupted concentration. '''Try Again: '''Yes. You may attempt to suppress more than one part of your conscious mind, but only once per day. '''Touch Telepathy (Knowledge psionics) You are capable of a limited form of telepathy which functions only through direct skin contact. 'Check: '''While you are in physical contact with a willing creature, you can communicate with each other telepathically as if under the effects of the ''mindlink power. Once per day, you may attempt to form this bond with a creature who is not willing by succeeding on a melee touch attack as a standard action, or by attempting to start a grapple. If you succeed, then you form a ''mindlink ''which lasts for 1 round per rank in Knowledge (psionics) you possess, but only functions while you are in physical contact. '''Action: '''Touching an unwilling creature to establish contact is a standard action. '''Try Again: '''Yes. You may contact the same unwilling creature more than once, but only once per day. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult